Reconciliation
by Alessiah Christopher 11
Summary: Being apart for almost two years, Cassandra wondered if he had changed. Knowing he is still the most arrogant person she knew, she doesn't have a choice but to comply to his demands. He is her fiancé after all. Akashi x OC.
1. Prologue

Hi, Aiessiah here :D. This is my first time writing for a story and I really love KNB (Well, who doesn't?). My favorite character is Akashi Seijuro. I really wanted to write a story about him and I know it will be very hard since it is VERY DIFFICULT to portray his behavior in a fic. By the way, the story starts after Kuroko and Kagami (and the whole Seirin team of course, pfft…) beat Rakuzan. For the new characters, I used some from Noblesse (Because they are so awesome!). Well, I wish you'll enjoy this guys!

.

.

.

* * *

"Cassandra."

She knew her aunt would do something like this. Whether she didn't believe her intentions or was simply in a sadistic mood, she wasn't sure. Either way, the sight of her former mentor unnerved her more then she believed it would.

"Frankenstein," she said with the same acknowledging nod.

She didn't let her eyes stray from the path before her. Nostalgia wasn't something at all pleasant for Cassandra. Instead, she focused on the matter at hand and hoped everything went smoothly during this meeting.

Cassandra was thankful for Frankenstein's silence as they walked through the winding hallway up to her aunt's office. She didn't miss the subtle glances her way and though it bothered her, Cassandra found she couldn't blame her former mentor—the last time she'd seen Frankenstein was when he told her she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life.

Walking into Aunt Raskreia's office after Frankenstein, Cassandra noticed the guards roaming around the hallways going to the main office. Sitting before her aunt's desk—which was surprisingly clean of any paperwork—she met the older woman's scrutinizing look with one of practiced apathy.

"You don't trust me." Raskreia said

"And you're saying the most obvious thing, you know that?" Leaning back in her chair, grin still in place, Cassandra said, "You send me a letter without actually _asking_ for an audience, don't think I didn't miss that, and then you have the guts to tell _me_ that you wish for me to sign a _non-negotiable_ treaty between Akashi Corp and my father's company? After something like that, I do not trust you; rather, I wish to slap you in the face."

"Fair enough." Plopping a thick stack of paper on Cassandra's side Raskreia added a bit mockingly, "Here's the non-negotiable treaty."

"You really expect me to read all of that now?"

"No," said Raskreia. "At the back is a condensed version. I expect you to read that."

"And have you tricked me into signing away the company? I'm not stupid my dear aunt," said Cassandra, wondering what the current CEO was playing at.

Raskreia sighed. "I know. I just want to know whether, if after going over the damn thing and seeing that it makes good on all the points stated, you'll agree."

Cassandra stared at her for a few more minutes. She didn't waver. Rolling her eyes, Cassandra grabbed the encyclopedia-sized stack and flipped towards the last pages and began to read. Half way through her expression shifted from irritation to confusion.

Looking up at her aunt, she said, "This would be more helpful to us than the Akashi's. What are they trying to get out of this?"

"Nothing, they said they simply want peace between Lukedonia and Akashi Corp. Also, if you could help negotiate the same standing between Aesir and Shin-Ra, they'll appreciate it. Those three don't exactly have the best past."

"Lukedonia and Akashi Corp don't exactly have the best past either," said Cassandra. Raskreia didn't respond.

Cassandra let out a loud sigh. "Fine, I'll bite. If all of this is true then I guarantee a signature, and I'll see what I can do to help them with getting Shin-Ra's favor. Now, I assume that's everything?"

"No," said Raskreia and for the first time since she sat down, she became very aware of Frankenstein's presence in the room. "They have one more request. One that, if you say no, will make that treaty null and void."

Cassandra glared at Raskreia now. "And here I was just beginning to believe all their crap you were spewing. What's the catch?"

"It's nothing major, but I felt it was best for you to tell you myself," her aunt said before she might interrupt.

"Just tell me what the hell they want, auntie, before I decide to pay them a visit and bring world of chaos upon their lives."

Without so much as one hint of emotion, Raskreia said, "You and Akashi Seijuro should be wed."

.

.

.

* * *

And there you go! I know it is a bit confusing, with that 659 words of prologue. Right now, I plan to tell the new character's attitude, and definitely our main character will show up soon. He always shows up at the last moments… Sigh, there goes my frustration. I know Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei brought up the best storyline and characters out of KNB but why does Akashi only plays in the 3RD SEASON! It hurts, really. I wish he had a lot of exposure T_T… Now it is really difficult to write about him.

By the way these are the character line up in this chapter (I hope you don't mind reading).

1\. Cassandra – our main girl XD

2\. Raskreia – her aunt, current CEO of Lukedonia Corps

3\. Frankenstein – Former Instructor of Cassandra and her Father's right hand

And I borrow some of other games' company names (hehehe, I cannot think of any names)

1\. Aesir Corporation (Max Payne)

2\. Shin-Ra Electric Power Company (Final Fantasy VII)


	2. Chapter 1: Decision

And here comes chapter ONE! YES! I should be proud of myself right? Right?

…. … … Sorry, I can't get a hold of myself. It is currently 1:09 in the morning here and I just establish my own fanfiction website, but I cannot post it immediately (Never thought that I need to wait 12 hrs. after signing up -_-). Well, without further ado, here's chapter 1 XD!

.

.

.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Cassandra couldn't peel her eyes from the clock in her temporary bedroom, nor could she stop the incessant thrumming of her fingers against her laptop. The fact that she was annoying herself because of Akashi Seijuro pissed her off more than words could express. Perhaps if she plan and escape inside this stupid mansion without her aunt knowing, that would get the feeling across? Regardless, she found the entire meeting this afternoon had been something akin to amusing.

Cassandra didn't know Akashi Seijuro all too well. Besides the time she spent with him, she never talked to the guy since. That was about a year-and-a-half ago, and aside from the report six years ago of his mother's death—the substantial evidence pointing towards an illness being the cause—the Akashi heir had become something of a success-obsessed person. She tried to reach him the entire middle school period but to no avail. When she cannot see a bit of emotion to his massive wall of defense, she gave up.

It nearly killed her, but it was for the best. Seijuro was at least satisfied, and in control of his own mind, wherever he was. Her family would never believe the possibility of her being angry at him. It was time for her to get on with _her life_. And here they were now, almost two years after everything happened, Akashi Corp grew incredibly fast and had gone so far as to give proposal to Lukedonia for their arranged marriage.

"Seventeen," murmured Cassandra, her fingers finally stopping their hurried rhythm as she let that information soak in.

"I guess," she said, thinking over the accomplishments of her friend— _former_ friend, she corrected, they weren't the same thirteen year olds anymore, "It really is the start of me making decision for the company."

Cassandra turned around in the sofa, the panoramic window giving her a perfect view of the Stone Mountain. "Marriage, huh? Are we even worthy to inherit these two big companies?"

Cassandra got lost in the memories of her own past when someone knocked on the door. Bellowing a quick, "Come in!" the Lukedonia heir shook the nostalgia from her thoughts and turned to see her former mentor closing the door behind him.

A sense of pride filled Frankenstein as he watched Cassandra come and stand before the table.

"You came to visit me?"

He remembered Cassandra when she was still just a little girl, still naive and childish. The young woman before him now was neither of those things. Frankenstein had made sure of that.

Sighing at the undesirable events of the day, Frankenstein was at least comforted in the fact that if anyone could handle the message he was about to deliver it would be Cassandra.

"Yes, I have an urgent message for you."

"A message?" questioned Cassandra. "But I–"

"I'm sorry, Cassandra-sama, but this is important."

Frankenstein was sorry, really he was. Cassandra had just come from England for some time off from her school to begin training new basketball members. They got a message from the FBI, that Lira Fuentebella was one in the list of passengers last night. Of course they urgently went to the airport to make sure they will get to that Lira Fuentebella knowing she is Cassandra all along. Well, they are actually lucky to find her after she leave the mansion two years ago. It really hurts to know it's his fault for teaching her good combatant skills against kidnappers and now she's using her skills in order to escape from her father's clutches.

Frankenstein couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that the company authorities were making a horrible mistake.

"You will go to Japan to establish relationship between two companies."

" _Japan!_ What the hell are you talking about, why would I go–"

"Look, this is a request from your father and Akashi Masaomi-sama. Akashi Corp assured me that they will take care of you during your stay. Now, your father said that we cannot pass up this treaty and you're a part of it. And it will also help you adjust. About two years from now, you'll be wed."

Frankenstein watched the girl go through a wave of different expression before she asked, "Who's going to meet me there?"

"Akashi Seijuro-sama."

Frankenstein had expected the shock on her protégés face.

"Seijuro! No! Not going to happen."

"It would appear so."

Frankenstein frowned when Cassandra gave him a serious stare. "You actually trust him?"

Frankenstein sighed, gathering her thoughts, as she leaned back in her chair.

"Right now, yes. They seem very… sincere about the partnership. I'm not exactly clear on his intentions with that treaty, but that's another reason I'm agreeing with your father to send you."

"I never thought I'd hear Seijuro and sincere in the same sentence," mumbled Cassandra.

"Yes, well, you're an heir to the one of the world's prestigious corporations, expect the unexpected!" Frankenstein grinned when Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Alright, do you accept the mission?"

"Do you really have to call it a mission?"

"Well, what do you want? Should I ask, 'Do you want to meet your beloved fiancé tomorrow?' Frankenstein laughed

"Did father mention anything? Did he really approve everything about this?" Cassandra questioned.

A look of sympathy flashed on Frankenstein's eyes. It is really a great fortune to have a very big business. Money, cars, anything you wanted will be given to you on a silver plater however when it comes to decision of future, heirs don't have freedom to choose.

"He did not mention anything, but he was hoping that for about two years that he gave you freedom to live on your own, you'll obey him." Frankenstein said knowing she'll argue.

Putting heavy feelings aside, Cassandra muttered, "I understand."

.

.

.

* * *

There you go, no new characters added. I'm very sorry for those waiting for our favorite redhead. I need to establish plot first :'(

Well even so, I hope you enjoyed reading this.


	3. Chapter 2: Support

CHAPTER TWO

Cassandra zipped up her travelling bag before looking at her room. It was weird how it looked the same as the other rooms as always. That was to be expected, though. She'd only packed a week worth of clothes. When it came down to it, she could wash them or buy more. She'd asked Frankenstein to send some company reports to her later on in the week—other than that, she had nothing else she wished to take with her.

She slung her other bag over her shoulder and plucked a folded piece of paper off her desk. Staring at it with a disgruntled frown, she mumbled, "Maybe Riko was right. I really don't have a life."

Sighing, she stuffed the single letter into her pocket and checked over her bedroom one more time to make sure all the windows were locked and the lights were off. Stepping outside the mansion, she closed the main door and headed towards Alex's house.

She didn't exactly know how she was going to tell her best friend about what was happening. She hadn't really been able to wrap her mind around it herself. For now, she just considered it another task to complete and ignored the fact that it involved 'him'. Otherwise, she would probably march back into her aunt's office and decline the whole thing.

Still, she couldn't deny the intrigue slowly building in her curious mind.

About to knock on Alex's door, Cassandra was interrupted by an amused voice.

"She's not home."

Smiling at her blonde friend dressed in a depressing big outfit—she'd obviously just been at the basketball court—Cassandra replied, "I can see that."

"Wow," said Alex, exaggerating the word for effect as she fumbled with her keys before leading them both into the house she shared with her apprentice, "you really are smart."

Cassandra stuck her tongue out at Alex, not at all caring that she looked like a five year old.

"Who said I was here to visit you, Old Lady?"

Alex gasped. "And you just happened to be graced by my presence. You must feel quite lucky, huh?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. They went into the kitchen, Cassandra taking a seat at the table while Alex fixed herself a sandwich.

"So, they got me last night."

Alex turned from the piece of bread she was spreading mayonnaise on and met Cassandra's eyes with a worried frown.

"Normally I would make a crack about how you're all grown up and escape those guards like a stealth assassin, but there's more to it, isn't there?"

"I'll be gone for some time, I don't even know if I can go back" said Cassandra, looking down at the table. She heard Alex take the seat across from her.

"And?"

Cassandra let out a long sigh. Leave it to Miss Interrogation Specialist to read her like an open book.

"It involves Sei-chan."

"Sei-chan? As in your childhood friend?" _And your first love?_ Alex bit her lip.

"The very same," said Cassandra, almost wistfully.

"Okay, so I need details. What can you tell me?"

"Well, basically Sei-chan soon to be seventeen will take over Akashi Corp and I'm supposed to go and marry him," said Cassandra, leaving out the part where she would also be acting as a spy in Japan.

Hopefully there wouldn't be anything to really uncover.

"Wow," said Alex. "Just… wow."

"Yeah," said Cassandra, raising her eyebrows in that ' _I can't believe it either_ ' way.

"Alright, now tell me why you accepted the proposal. Dying to see if Sei-chan will be as drool worthy at seventeen as he was at thirteen?"

Cassandra let out a sharp laugh. "Hardly. I'm just… curious. That's all."

"Explain."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and did her best to get across what was going through her head.

"I never really got any closure with Sei-chan, you know? I mean, it's been more than a year and I'm not stupid enough to think I still even know the guy. Last time we talked we were like immature teenagers, the last time we _saw_ each other he said I was a big distraction and he tried to threaten me. I just need to see and clarify why he wanted me to go away. I need to understand why he always pushes me away and be able to completely leave that part of my past behind."

"Closure, huh?" Alex smiled with that conniving little gleam in her eye. "And here I was hoping for a real life love story."

"Don't, Alex," warned Cassandra. "It's– There's too much time between us, too much history. That ship sailed a long time ago. And in the very end, I will do everything to stop this marriage"

"Alright, alright," said Alex before changing the subject.

The two best friends talked for the next couple hours over pointless things until the sun started to set. Cassandra was glad she got this time with Alex since she didn't know when she would see her again. They might not see each other again. It was hard to think there was a time when she went out of her way to avoid the blonde.

Standing at the doorway, Alex gave her a big hug and murmured, "Don't be a stranger, okay? We can send messages and don't let that Sei-chan be such a tight ass. Make sure you demand breaks and vacation trips!"

Cassandra laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see what I can do."

"You'll be fine," said Alex, as they pulled apart and Cassandra was thankful for the support. "And hey, once the treaty goes through and everything, it's not like _I_ can't visit Japan so it won't be so bad."

"As if I will happen," Cassandra scoffed. Looking at the deteriorating sunlight, she added, "Well I better go. I wanted to drop off a letter for Kagami since he's not with you right now."

"He's going to be pissed he missed you," Alex laughed.

"Tell me about. I'm sort of glad I won't be here when he finds out."

"Chicken."

Cassandra stuck her tongue out before growing serious, "Bye, Old Lady."

"No," said Alex, smiling. " _I'll see you later,_ Lira."

"Yeah," agreed Alex, "later."

.

.

.

* * *

I'm so happy right now *cries*, I never thought I can write a story with a decent plot. \m/ YEAHHH!

Again, I apologize for not giving our Sei-chan a chance for exposure… No worries, next chapter, he'll definitely have one.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting

CHAPTER THREE

Seijuro stared at the table in front of him and clucked his tongue.

She was late.

He would've expected it from other people, but he never recalled a time when Cassandra was tardy. Hell, if memory served him right, she was annoyingly prompt. It was probably one of the only qualities he liked about her. Though if he _really_ thought about it, he didn't know this stranger he was waiting on. All he had were outdated memories of middle school life.

His eyes fell to the ground as he recalled Frankenstein's earlier words: _People aren't stagnant, Akashi-sama and a year-and-a-half is a long time._

Seijuro scoffed. It was _Cassandra_ for crying out loud. How much could _she_ have changed?

His head snapped up when he heard the sound of knocks to see someone coming in. He knew immediately it was Cassandra from the black hair he could make out.

She was dressed in a light blue dress, Seijuro noticed. She had a pair of heeled sandals. She looked older, he supposed, more mature. Though, he wasn't exactly expecting her to still look like a child. The moment he was able to see her face, however, he knew she was still the same. Perhaps a little thinner in the cheeks, but her features hadn't changed. Her wide doe eyes were still too expressive, her once again long hair still looked like it would get in the way and her body didn't look like one of a hardened female. Fragile limbs and delicate skin, Cassandra.

Meeting her eyes when she stopped before him, Seijuro knew she hadn't changed in the least.

"Ready?" he asked, already turning his back on her without so much as a second thought. He was a bit surprised by her reply.

"No, actually, there's one more thing."

The moment he turned his head to look over his shoulder at her, his cheeks met with the pocket knife she's holding. His hand encloses her wrist while trying to face her as he skidded a few paces away, he watched—the shock expertly hidden—as she glared threateningly.

"You know, it's not good for a lady to do that."

"That was for forcing me away from my freedom for my entire life." Readjusting the strap of her bag, she added, " _Now_ , I'm ready."

Seijuro's eyes trailed after her as she walked past him without a second glance. He was surprised by the surge of pain in his cheeks when he tried to frown. Swiping his thumb across the side of his face he was even more surprised to see it smeared a lot of red.

"Tch."

Reaching for his handkershief, Seijuro's eyes stared at Cassandra with a newfound curiosity. He of all people should've known appearances could be deceiving.

.

.

.

* * *

Sigh, I really don't know what I did in this chapter. Why? It's because I really do not know how to portray Akashi-sama's attitude and character. Well, I still hope you enjoy it :D


	5. Chapter 4: Guilt

CHAPTER FOUR

Cassandra felt a little better after that little display. She was still bitter about having to leave America immediately, but the shock that flooded Seijuro's eyes in that brief moment was enough to satiate her temper. Well, that _plus_ the fact that his cheek was beginning to turn a nasty slash of red. Smiling to herself, Cassandra supposed the little outburst would last her for about a week.

 _That leaves my entire life being with you_ , thought Cassandra—her previous mood waning a bit. She glanced at Seijuro's left cheek. It helped.

Neither had spoken a word since they left the mansion. It was slightly unnerving for Cassandra. Not only did she enjoy some form of distraction, as well as the bonus awkward reducing chatter, but also she was used to being with Alex or Kagami and she couldn't get them to _stop_ talking.

It was far too drastic change.

Still, she knew she shouldn't expect any less. It was _Seijuro_ for heaven's sake. The day he carried a conversation would be the day pigs fly!

Seijuro, she thought, her mood sobering with memories of her middle school life—of _their_ wonderful school life, you still seem like you're lost.

Cassandra's blue eyes stayed trained on her former schoolmate. He was tall, a few inches taller than her (even with her heels on) she realized, and he looked very tense. The ridge of his shoulder blades trailing to his neck and down his lithe arms—every muscle looked taught, ready to uncoil like a tightly wound spring. And she was able to tell this just from the stiff movements as he stared at the opposite window. She couldn't imagine seeing the seemingly steel like muscles between a thin layer of skin.

He was physically fit, that was for certain.

Nothing about him was anything less than efficient for a basketball game. He wore black to stay out of unwanted attention. His long sleeve was loose enough for maneuverability, but tight enough to not get in the way. His red bangs, now shortened somehow amused her. The same red locks that captivated her looks so soft and smooth to touch. The only thing that did not really changed is his sharped eyes that seems like can see even small of movements.

Though Cassandra supposed he _was_ an athlete. It was only smart for him to be ready for these kinds of meetings. Especially considering the fact that he is her friend, him wearing so casual doesn't lower down his intimidating beauty and presence.

 _Former Friend_ , corrected Cassandra. With the new treaty, Seijuro was officially affiliated with her as her 'Fiancé'.

The thought caused Cassandra's eyes to slide to the hand beside his waist.

The sight didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

"Perhaps it really has been too long," murmured Cassandra before a yawn snuck up on her. Bringing a hand up to cover her mouth and wipe the sleepy tears pooling along her eyelids, Cassandra was surprised to open her eyes and see Seijuro looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

She was surprised when the driver stopped, her mind telling her body to calm down without actually considering the place they entered.

"We'll stop here and rest," said Seijuro and Cassandra caught the slight twinge in his cheek from the pain of moving his jaw.

She supposed she should feel bad, but then she remembered the fact that she was heading to Japan because of him.

"I'm fine," she said when he tried to open the door. He hadn't really given her any chance to speak before going down the car. Cassandra wasn't at all shocked.

Seijuro shook his head, "We've made good time. We'll be there tomorrow regardless."

Cassandra sighed as quietly as she could. She may not like the situation, but she wasn't going to start acting like some baby and start whining about it.

Just as she got out of the car, Cassandra nearly choked on her own spit at the next thing that left Seijuro's mouth.

"Can you do something about this?" he asked, his fingers ghosting over the angry slash.

"Y-yes," said Cassandra, completely shocked that Seijuro would _admit_ he was not only injured, but that the injury was bothering him. The shock led to her staring at Seijuro like a wide-eyed idiot.

"Will you?" asked Seijuro and Cassandra wasn't sure if she imagined the slight irritation or not.

Shaking her head slightly, Cassandra quickly found her right of mind as she said, "It would kind of defeat the purpose of doing that. I think I'd rather you suffer."

When Seijuro simply gave her a blank look before he went inside the hotel, Cassandra felt her stomach knot up.

.

.

.

After fifteen minutes of trying to sleep, but actually just chewing on her lip in guilt, she kicked off her blanket and found herself at Seijuro's door.

She knocked and when he opened the door he watched as she tried to speak, causing her to feel a bit self-conscious. She easily shook it off remembering that he was the one with the slowly swelling cheek.

Clicking on his left, Seijuro switched on the lights and let her in. She managed to bring her small medical kit, and started working on his cheek. When he slightly winced at the pressure of her hand, Cassandra managed a quick, "This is somewhat long."

It was cleaned five minutes later.

Cassandra clicked off the light before opening the door.

"You changed your mind," he said, stating a fact.

Cassandra let out a heavy sigh as she swung door open preparing to head back to her own room.

"You made me feel guilty and I couldn't sleep. Though I must say I'm surprised you would ask for my help in the first place."

Cassandra eyed him curiously as he merely shrugged. Feeling uncomfortable under his emotionless stare, she mumbled a quick, "G'night," before closing the door and landing with a dull _thud_.

Lying down once more, Cassandra couldn't shake the nagging thought running through her head.

She'd been wrong—he had changed.

.

.

.

* * *

And that is chapter four. I'm still trying to get comfortable with Akashi's character. I'm trying to binge watch KNB season 3 and some season 2 for flashbacks. Even though this was below average, I hope you enjoy it. I'm still thinking of how to insert the GOMs and Seirin after this, I'm reading fanfics with them on it to know how other writers keep their characters intact.


	6. Chapter 5: Beautiful

CHAPTER FIVE

Freezing in shock while looking at the window, Cassandra couldn't help but gape.

She remembered the numerous vacation spots she'd been through with her father when she was a child, but the sight before her was like nothing she could've imagined.

The road was set up in a valley, a snaking river cutting between it. The rolling grass hills acting as a natural barrier let Cassandra get a good birds-eye view from where she sit. It was simply beautiful. The river winked back in the afternoon sunlight as the rice fields cascading down the opposite hill rippled with the wind. Kyoto was a complex maze of buildings and roads embellished by the trees and plants native in Japan.

Wide-eyed, Cassandra looked to see Seijuro staring back at her. Seeing him going out of the car in front of a mini village, Cassandra felt an overwhelming sense of amazement.

"Seijuro, this is—"

"Come on," said Seijuro and Cassandra was at his side as he turned to continue towards the gates.

She wondered if he was simply trying to be modest or if there was another reason he was playing down why he get out of the car and walk when he could simply stay in. To be in Kyoto, into this beautiful place before her, that couldn't have been easy. She thought he will be in a place where tallest buildings with big lights to study. It made Cassandra wonder what exactly had happened during those times they'd been apart.

Entering the gates, Cassandra found her idea of spending her entire life here shift. She'd been assuming she'd be forced not leave the area and of course that will make her so bored, but now things didn't seem so bad.

As they walked through the dirty path to where Cassandra assumed she'd be staying, many of the workers looked up from whatever they were doing to say hi to Seijuro. True to his nature, Seijuro gave them a curt nod as they continued on.

Cassandra couldn't help but wonder how much the attention annoyed him.

They walked for another ten minutes or so before approaching a moderately sized two-story house. She frowned. That was far too big for her, but she couldn't think of anywhere else they would need to stop at.

Walking inside, Cassandra watched Seijuro toe of his sandals and she did the same before the curiosity got to her.

"What are we doing here? Whose house is this?"

"Mine."

Cassandra nodded dumbly when Seijuro glanced at her, before walking to the first door on the right. Cassandra followed him into what looked like a living room and up the stairs to the second floor.

Opening the first door on his left, letting Cassandra go in before him, he said, "This is your room."

Cassandra's head whipped around so fast she nearly got whiplash.

" _What?_ " she said, a mixture of surprise and horror. "Wait, don't tell me that it will be just the two of us here?"

She caught the slight furrow of his brow, as if her words hurt him somehow, before it was smoothed away and nothing betrayed what he was feeling.

"Didn't they tell you anything?"

"No?" replied Cassandra, not sure what he was getting at.

"Your father was the one who requested for us to live together. My father agreed saying 'it will help us adjust'."

Cassandra immediately felt her cheeks burn. Of course! Seijuro will never request this because he wanted to. She felt like a selfish fool.

Lowering her head, she said, "Sorry, I didn't realize."

"Its fine," said Seijuro.

After an awkward silence, Seijuro said, "I'll let you get settled."

Cassandra was surprised as he disappeared through the door at the end of the hallway. He moved like a ghost.

Sighing, she dropped her bag on the floor next to her new bed and collapsed onto it, looking up at the ceiling. The warm summer wind blew in through the open windows before a soft tinkling sound followed.

"Wind chimes?" murmured Cassandra, with a frown before a tentative smile found her lips.

She supposed it was _Kyoto_ and the beautiful noise almost sounded like a warm welcome.

"Perhaps this year won't be so dreadful after all."

.

.

.

* * *

And there's chapter 4. I'm so sad, really sad. T_T I know I should not be saying this but I wish someone will give review on the story even just one comment *cries*


	7. Chapter 6: Out of Mind

CHAPTER 6

It was official, Cassandra decided when she woke up the next morning, she made the biggest mistake of her life. Kyoto was pleasant, she supposed, very scenic and the workers seemed nice enough yesterday, but it simply wasn't England. In England, she had a routine, a life. Or at least as close to one as she could get without interfering with her busy schedule.

She expertly ignored the little voice in her head (that sounded a lot like Alex) mocking: _Workaholic._

Still, she was comfortable in England. Now, however, as she lay in a foreign bed that was being showered in the morning light, it hit her. What _exactly_ was she supposed to do here? She could be teaching, she knew that much, but she need to know if there will be someone who needs coaching at basketball and that will take a month or two to search, at best. That leaves her nothing to do for the meantime. She could check some company reports that Frankenstein will send and she can finish that for about four hours. Of course she would be sleeping. If she really pushed that, she'd be left with—ticking off the longest she could manage to sleep, Cassandra frowned. "Damn," she muttered, "twelve hours of _this_."

As if on cue a bird let out a loud squawk.

Glaring at the ceiling, Cassandra kicked off the covers and got to her feet. Wallowing in self-pity was hardly helping anyone! Lifting her bag, she pulled out a change of clothes deciding she might as well shower and get ready for her first day in Kyoto.

Poking her head out the door, she looked to the end of the hall to see Seijuro's door closed—she can feel he's still inside. Biting her lip she eased her own door open a bit more before taking hurried steps to the bathroom across from her room. Shutting the door quickly behind her, Cassandra let out a small sigh of relief.

She'd managed to find the bathroom easily enough last night at one in the morning. That was when she realized she wasn't simply sharing a house with Seijuro, but a _bathroom_ as well.

Still, she told herself trying to stay positive, it could be worse.

The moment she stepped under the warm water, she heard footsteps getting closer and closer—her heart beating faster and faster—until they stopped before the bathroom door. Her breath caught in her throat as her mind screamed: _Way to jinx it, you moron!_

After a few heart stopping seconds the footsteps drifted away again. Cassandra released her breath. But _of course,_ Seijuro would hear the water running. Still, she thought to herself, next time she needed to lock the door simply for the peace of mind.

When she stepped out of the shower—the room full of warm steam—Cassandra went to grab a towel from under the sink cabinet. When she found them empty, she wanted to scream. Where the hell was her brain this morning? Just because she kept towels somewhere didn't mean Seijuro put them in the same place.

Glancing around the bathroom, she didn't see any sort of closet or drawer. Her cheeks burned as she realized her two options. One—she could slip back into her dirty clothes and pretty much undo what the shower had just accomplished or see if she could find a towel without running into Seijuro… naked.

Closing her eyes, Cassandra tried to think of where towels might be located. She recalled a narrow door beside the bathroom—it had to be a linen closet of some sort. Gathering whatever courage she had, Cassandra decided she would check there and if it was void of a towel she'd just put her dirty clothes back on and go from there.

Taking in a deep breath, Cassandra eased the door open scanning the hallway. About to take a step out of her sanctuary she noticed a dark blue—could it actually be!—towel on the floor just in front of the door. Not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, she snatched it up and shut the door—her heart now beating at an erratic pace she recalled her previous fear of Seijuro walking in on her. Hugging the towel around her and relishing in its security, Cassandra decided she would have to remember to thank him sometime.

After getting dressed and pulling her damp hair into a ponytail, Cassandra ventured down to the kitchen all ready to make small talk only to find it void of life. She frowned before she saw a note left on the counter.

 _Cassandra,_

 _Here are directions to where you need to meet your instructor._

— _Seijuro_

"Instructor?- Ah! Right! Frankenstein mentioned something about studying business matters."

Cassandra read through the crude instructions and stuffed the note into her pocket before looking in the fridge for something to eat.

Settling on a simple bowl of cereal, Cassandra ate it quickly enough before deciding to check out where she'd be doing her study. It wouldn't hurt to leave early—especially considering if she got lost.

That night, after having an exhausting crash course in the basics of being a successful businessman, Cassandra decided perhaps her time here wouldn't be so hard to fill.

Going to find something quick to eat for dinner, Cassandra couldn't wait to revisit her new bed. Falling asleep that night, she realized she hadn't seen Seijuro all day.

The fact unnerved her more than she believed it should.

.

.

.

* * *

And Chapter 5 is done. No Sei-chan action here, but it will be there soon. I hope you enjoy.


	8. Chapter 7: Dinner

CHAPTER SEVEN

Cassandra had officially been in Kyoto for an entire week and had seen Seijuro a grand total of two times. Once had been an awkward encounter in the hallway. She came out of her room just as he was heading towards his. After a good nerve-racking minute or so, she said hi and he nodded before walking past her. The second time had been on the porch. She was coming home and he was leaving. This time she refused to be the one to say the first word.

Neither spoke.

It was odd, thought Cassandra, as she would lay awake at night listening to the cicadas.

Living with Seijuro was like living with a ghost. She couldn't exactly consider it the same as living by herself. Things would be moved from where she last saw them, for starters; and there were little things like the towel incident. Or the time she had used the last of the milk. She'd meant to get some more on her walk home from work, but forgot. The next morning a new carton was resting on the refrigerator door. And the coffee! Cassandra couldn't get over how nice it was that Seijuro got up earlier than she did so the coffee was always ready by the time she ate breakfast in the morning.

It was rather nice to have someone else, mused Cassandra, to share the responsibilities of day-to-day life.

Still, it was really starting to irritate her that she never saw him. She argued with herself for the first few days that the feeling was pure nonsense. She should still be frustrated with him and grateful for the space, but when it came down to it, she was getting lonely. Cassandra supposed she could try and make friends in Kyoto, but she didn't even know where to start! The village itself was still pretty much a mystery to her. All she'd seen was what was along her route to and from the training center.

So, with no other option, Cassandra concluded she would just have to take matters into her own hands.

That was what led her to decide to come home early from studying and cook dinner.

She was in the middle of doing just that when she heard the front door open and close. Smiling to herself, she headed towards the kitchen doorway to tell Seijuro dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes. She didn't get the chance, however, when she noticed the foyer was already empty.

Crossing the hall, she just managed to see Seijuro on the stairs before he disappeared upstairs.

Frowning, she shrugged it off and decided she could just get him when it was ready.

After setting everything on the table, Cassandra smiled at her own cleverness and went to get Seijuro. There was no way anyone could refuse a meal. Especially one that smelled so good!

Knocking on his door, Cassandra's brows furrowed slightly when he opened it just enough to see his face.

He didn't say anything—he simply stared at her expectantly.

Swallowing, Cassandra said, "I made dinner."

"I'm busy," said Seijuro as he stepped back into his room.

Just as Cassandra mumbled, "Oh, i-if you're busy, I guess–" the door shut softly in her face.

It took a lot of willpower not to kick the door down, but she restrained as she went back and ate the food—glaring at the empty seat across from her the entire time. That was when she decided if he was going to be a jerk that was the last time she did something nice for him!

As she was cleaning up, though, her anger towards him was waning a bit. For all she knew he could've been really busy. Sighing, Cassandra fixed him a plate before wrapping it up and sticking it in the fridge.

Clicking off the kitchen lights, she went upstairs to go to bed.

It was about four hours later that she heard footsteps pass her door. Frowning, she silently left the warmth of her bed and slipped downstairs to hear Seijuro start the microwave. As carefully and quietly as she could, Cassandra slipped up to the kitchen doorway just as the microwave beeped.

She smiled to herself when she saw Seijuro pull out the plate she'd fixed for him. He was leaning against the counter as he ate. She didn't know what possessed her to stand there and watch him _eat_ , but when he put the dish in the dishwasher and yawned Cassandra took notice of the dark circles under his eyes.

Realizing he was about to go back upstairs, she slipped back into her room just in time to hear him reach the top of the stairs.

Wrapping the covers around her, Cassandra decided it was time she found out what exactly Seijuro had been up to for the past seven years.

.

.

.

* * *

And done! I'm sorry for the long wait… Work is really getting hard and I need to do some assignments at home. At least, I can have the weekends to myself :D. Well, that's the reason why I bring work at home in the first place. Well I hope you enjoyed this.

Animebaconlover - I'm sorry, I did say I'll do everyday chapters. It's a very busy week in the company so I don't have a choice but skip for a few days. :'(


	9. Chapter 8: Letter

CHAPTER 8

 _Dear Taiga,_

 _Hi. How was Basketball? Good, I hope. If you're bleeding, in pain or otherwise injured please go to the hospital. Now!_

 _I know you_ think _you don't need to, but you know how I worry. All healed up? If not, stop reading and_ go to the damn hospital _. I will know if you don't._

 _There you go, now don't you feel better?_

 _So I suppose you're wondering why I left you this letter and why I wasn't waiting for you with a bucket at KFC's? I got a business to attend. I know what you're thinking, 'Why leave a letter? I would've found out from Alex.' You really need to show her some respect, by the way. Well, it's a bit more than just a simple business trip. Don't panic. I'm not in danger. It's just… I wanted to be the one to tell you this even if it's through a letter._

 _I'm currently in Kyoto. With Sei-chan._

 _Be quiet Taiga and stop shouting obscenities. Your neighbors are already at their wits end. Take a deep breath._

 _All right, here's what I know:_

 _His father had decided to give the company to him once he turns eighteen. How and when, I'm not sure. He came with a peace treaty, so I'm taking this as a good sign. He requested that I come and establish a good business relationship. I can only hope it's not more than that. As for Sei-chan, I haven't seen him yet. Sorry. I would've liked to tell you how he seemed, but I'm meeting him after I drop this letter at your apartment._

 _Alex somehow agrees with my father's plan with him and I'm honestly not sure what to think. I'm beyond pissed that I'll have to be away from America when I just got there (maybe you can visit me here in Kyoto?). I'm also nervous to be going to Kyoto. I don't do well in new environment and you know I really like myself being in a routine, but I'll survive._

 _I know you're going to start worrying, but don't. I will be fine! I promise. I just don't know what to think about this, you know? I can handle being in Kyoto for a year (perhaps?), but Sei-chan! I've never been able to understand him like I mentioned before and I do not know if I ever will._

 _I wish you were here._

 _Sincerely,  
Cassandra_

 _P.S. – It was my turn to pay for the chicken. Money is in the envelope. It's enough for two. Take Alex with you, okay? Also, feel free to message me anytime!_

Taiga was frowning as he finished the last sentence. Very carefully, he folded the letter in half, put it back in the envelope and—making sure it was safe on the table—he ran from his room, slammed the door and screamed, " _ **ALEEEEXXXX**_!"

Ignoring half the neighbors yelling at him to shut up, he ran through the hallways to Alex's office. He was just about to open his mouth when Alex said, "No."

"But, Alex!" protested Taiga. "You can't expect me to just sit here while that childhood friends of hers and Cassandra are–"

"I can and I will," said Alex. "First, Cassandra's a big girl. She can take care of herself. As for that Sei-chan or whoever he is, I know this is hard for you, but you're going to have to wait. We've just barely know the story, and while I trust her father about this, I can't overlook the fact that he hurt Cassandra when they are in middle school but we will wait."

"Like hell!" said Taiga. He'd be damned if he just sat here while his best friend was only a one day travel away.

"Taiga!" said Alex, anger heavy in her voice. "If you step so much as one _toe_ outside this country without my permission, I can promise you that I will personally make sure you cannot go back here whenever you planned to."

"What!" shouted Taiga. "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will. This is for your own sake and Cassandra's sake. We need to know what their intentions first before we can start doing anything. You will wait until Cassandra says so."

Taiga scoffed, muttering every curse he knew under his breath as he stormed out of Alex's office.

The old hag may have won that round, but Taiga would be damned if he gave up so easily! She'd have to cave in eventually.

.

.

.

* * *

Well, that's it. More likely, I want you to take a glimpse of Cassandra and Kagami's relationship. Whoo, I love weekends. I wish every day is a weekend. -_- *Sighs*


	10. Chapter 9: Day Off

CHAPTER NINE

Cassandra was lying on her bed, the morning sun pouring in as she debated on getting up or just sleeping the day away. After all, it was her first weekend.

"Do I really want to waste it by sleeping all day?" she mumbled, rolling onto her side and letting her eyelids drop.

They flickered back open when she heard Seijuro's door close before he padded through the hallway—his footsteps disappearing on the stairs. Frowning, Cassandra glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It was eight. That was odd. Seijuro was normally gone before she left in the mornings and that was at seven. Had he overslept?

Cassandra remembered a few nights ago and the dark circles under Seijuro's eyes. Thinking about it, Seijuro didn't only leave before her, but he usually returned home after her as well.

And people call me a workaholic, thought Cassandra as she tossed the covers aside. Slipping from her bed, she shed the shorts and T-shirt she was sleeping in before getting dressed.

It was about time she got some answers.

After eating a quick breakfast, Cassandra was out the door and ready to do some snooping. Deciding to go the opposite direction of their house—all that was along that path was construction—she headed towards the heart of the village.

She still couldn't get over how beautiful Kyoto really was. The path she was walking along was bordered by the river on one side. The edge of the water lined with cattails and small bushes with little yellow blossoms. She heard the croak of a frog, immediately thinking of Taiga, before it splashed into the water. From what she'd seen, it appeared the wildlife wasn't about to back down to all the construction going on. Along her other side was fields of wildflowers. Every now and then she'd pass a half built house.

Soon enough, she made it into the main part of the village. People were scattered along the street, going in and out of shops and Cassandra couldn't believe the wonderful smells drifting from the food stands. She soon found out this part of the village was a complete labyrinth.

An hour and a dozen different people later, Cassandra was beyond frustrated. She'd asked about Seijuro, but no one would give her a straight answer! It was either, 'Seijuro-sama is a wonderful person,' or 'Just because you live with him doesn't mean he'll fall for you!'

Was it custom to be annoyingly vague in Kyoto!

Cassandra had worked her way to the center of the market after getting some dumplings from one of the food stands.

Eating her food, Cassandra glared at the other villagers. Why did this have to be so difficult? All she wanted to know was what Seijuro had been up to! Taking another frustrated bite, she decided to rest for a bit. She quickly located an unoccupied bench.

Glancing around, she found herself falling even more in love with the village. Everything about this place seemed to take her breath away. Hell, it was almost like it was designed for her. There wasn't a single thing she didn't like.

Where she sat, the marketplace opened up as opposed to the winding roads leading here. In the center was fountain—water was bubbling from the top, gliding down the carved stone into the first curved basin before overflowing and raining into the large base. Cassandra found her frustration slowly slipping away as she watched kids run up to it every now and then and throw in a small coin. Each time scaring away a small flock of birds that would circle the sky before coming back to continue scavenging for crumbs.

"This place…" whispered Cassandra as her eyes lifted to the rice patty fields covering the hills to the west and back down to the busy shops surrounding her.

"It's calming, isn't it," came a voice to her left.

After flinching in surprise and feeling like a fool for not sensing the man, Cassandra looked up to see a average height blue-headed male smiling down at her.

"May I sit?" he asked.

"Oh!" said Cassandra, sliding over. "Of course."

"Thanks."

Cassandra glanced at the man before looking back at the fountain. _Awkward._ Eating her last dumpling, Cassandra began to fiddle with the wooden skewer between her fingers and ignore the stranger beside her.

Swallowing, she decided she might as well try and make some sort of conversation.

Holding out her hand, she smiled and said, "I'm Cassandra, by the way."

He smiled back, shook her hand and offered, "Kuroko."

"So, um," said Cassandra, folding her hands in her lap, "In any case, I believe you live here?"

"No, I'm just here for a vacation, and to visit a friend as well." He answered.

"Oh."

"I see you roaming around here earlier and it's like you are searching for something." He said.

"Well, yeah. I'm asking for someone." Cassandra answered.

"May I know who?"

"It's not like you know him since you just came here for a vacation." Cassandra shrugged.

"You're right." He nodded eyes down.

"I don't have someone to open up with so I might tell you as well, maybe it can help me release all these stress, yeah?" Cassandra smiled.

Kuroko just stared at her.

"I have a friend two years before, and we're really close. I met him because our fathers are business partners. When we stayed here in Japan, we always visit their house. That's when I was able to hang out with him and to be honest; he's the nicest acquaintance that I ever had. At first, it was awkward. But he really had this aura that draws people close to him. And not to mention, he is really awesome. I'm not exaggerating but I adore him because he always strives to be on the top. And he always does everything flawlessly like he's perfect in every aspect." Cassandra said while looking at the sky.

"And?" Kuroko noticed her eyes became so sad.

"He just changed."

"What changed?" Kuroko asked.

"He became obsessive with winning. His eyes became so cold. He's nothing like the person I had met the first time. I don't know if it just me but he—suddenly he's not the Sei-chan I used to know before." Cassandra finished.

"Then if that's the case, then do something for him." Kuroko said.

"I did. I tried. And it's never enough. I, I don't want to be hurt – hoping that he would change. No, I don't want to go to that path anymore."

That was subtle, thought Cassandra, feeling like a complete fool. When Kuroko glanced at her and frowned. He said, "Then, you don't deserve to be his friend."

"What!?" Cassandra shouted. She's got a feeling that this conversation won't go well. "And can you explain why?" She glared at him.

"If you are really his friend, then you should not give up on him. No matter who he is, or how much he changed, if you wanted to stay to be his friend then you should've stayed by his side – not contemplating on whether he much he changed." He glared back

Cassandra felt like she'd just been slapped across the face and, she reasoned, it was well deserved.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she said, slightly bowing her head. "I didn't mean to shout at you when I'm only asking for you to hear me out and–" She paused. " I think you are right about that."

Cassandra immediately felt like an idiot for blurting all of that out.

Kuroko looked at her, smiling. "From what I heard from you, he's a good friend."

"Yeah," said Cassandra, staring at her lap in a daze, "He is."

"I used to have a friend like him as well and like you; I almost gave up on him. But if there is still a tiny hope and you keep persisting on it, I know that feeling will come across soon. It might not bring him back the way he used to, but through that you might establish a connection with him and he would try to understand you as well."

"It was nice talking with you," said Kuroko and Cassandra's head quickly snapped up to see him standing.

"Yeah," she agreed, "it was."

With a slight wave, she watched Kuroko walk away.

.

.

.

* * *

Da-da-da-dan! And chapter nine is up! Sorry guys for the late update. But thanks for those who reviews. No Akashi-action here as well but I still hope you enjoyed it XD. BTW, I know that Akashi-sama is not that attention-seeking but I believe he is somehow well-known in Kyoto.

SilverSapphire34523 - There you go :D. I know it does not explain everything but I hope I did somehow answer your question. Don't worry dear, we will be there soon.


	11. Chapter 10: Doubt

CHAPTER TEN

Cassandra was walking back along the path she'd taken to go to the market. It was so surreal to see it at night. The faint flickers of fireflies over the water and the dull buzz of crickets. She wasn't really able to enjoy it, though. Too many questions were swimming in her thoughts.

After setting out this morning to get answers all she really got were more questions, but the biggest one of all wouldn't stop gnawing at her mind: Why?

Kuroko said that she should not stop – stop hoping. But how could she do that when she doesn't know if there is still any hope between their relationship. When she looked at the report Frankenstein sent, Seijuro was the one who requested for them to get married – not his father. _And the marriage setup is not helping at all._

Cassandra felt her stomach doing back-flips as the answer skirted against her thoughts.

Power. Strength. The right to dominate.

It had been what pushed him away to her, after all. It was the driving force behind all of Seijuro's decisions, why should she assume this is any different?

Cassandra looked up to see Seijuro's house in front of her. It looked so threatening at that moment without a single light on. Like the evil in this beautiful village. She took a step back. She was working herself into hysteria, but she simply couldn't help it. She knew absolutely _nothing_ about Seijuro, about this entire place.

She needed to get away, to think. Perhaps she could find a place to do a little training and exercise to cool off. _Anything_ to ease the ever-growing paranoia settling in her gut.

The moment she turned away from the house, however, she came face to face with Seijuro.

"Where have you been?" he asked calmly.

Cassandra slid her foot back; her heart was going a thousand miles a minute. When Seijuro's hand came towards her, a distant echo of, "What's wrong with you?"

Cassandra smacked the limb away and hissed, " _Don't_ touch me."

She saw the confusion in Seijuro's eyes, but she didn't dare back down. She had been a fool to come here, Cassandra realized, to walk so blindly into this place. She had allowed herself to fall into a false sense of security simply because this setup didn't appear to be evil, but the past spoke for itself.

"Cassandra–" said Seijuro, trying to take a step closer.

"Don't," warned Cassandra, as she took a step back. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust you!"

"Where is this coming from?" asked Seijuro, annoyed.

"Last time I saw you, you totally pushed me away saying I'm a big hindrance and everything. You even threaten to kill me if I go against your way," said Cassandra accusingly. "Why should I assume this is any different, huh? Just because you haven't tried anything yet?"

"We don't have time for this right now," said Seijuro through gritted teeth. "I need you to come with me."

Cassandra didn't budge when he turned. At this, Seijuro was beside her, his hand clamped on her wrist and dragging her along within a second.

"Let go of me!" shouted Cassandra, trying to wrench her hand free. She was preparing to kick him at the back when Seijuro spun around to face her, a glare etched on his face.

"Look, I don't care if you don't trust me. Right now, I need you to listen. My father and some visitors are here and we need to meet them. Do you understand?" hissed Seijuro.

Cassandra searched his face for any signs of a lie.

"Fine," said Cassandra.

Seijuro gave a curt nod before turning and heading off in the direction of the main house. Cassandra followed, still wary.

Once they are inside. An older lady led them up to a room with three people on a very long dining table waiting for them to sit down. She looked at Seijuro when he slid the chair away from the table, waiting for her to sit down.

"Oh! They look very adorable." The middle-aged across lady them said.

"As expected of Akashi household, you really know who to pick, Seijuro-kun." The man beside the lady that appears to be her husband said.

It took them an hour to finish the dinner with all the chatters and story-telling. They'd thanked her profusely, much to Cassandra's chagrin. She didn't very much care for gratitude. It always seemed so awkward to be thanked for just appearing on a single dinner meeting.

Giving them proper send-off before heading back at their house to rest, Cassandra said good-bye to the three visitors and left the main house with Seijuro.

"We should head back." asked Seijuro when they started back towards his house.

"Right." said Cassandra.

Seijuro nodded as they continued to walk.

"Are you going to answer my question?" said Cassandra.

Seijuro shrugged. "What question? Am I really planning to do something bad? No. But I doubt you'll believe me anyways so what's the point."

"Can you blame me?"

"You've been here a month," said Seijuro, "and I haven't given you one reason _not_ to trust me."

"I haven't even seen you!" screamed Cassandra.

"Well, if you haven't noticed I'm kind of busy," Seijuro said calmly.

They were standing in front of the house now, facing each other with furious glares.

"Why!" yelled Cassandra. "Why are you doing this? Why recommend me to your father when there are a lot of people that will be begging on their feet just to have you. And don't give me the company bull shit; you very well know that Lukedonia is not well during these days"

Cassandra's eyes didn't leave him as he turned his head away from her. He didn't speak for the longest time, but Cassandra wasn't about to let him worm his way out of this. She needed an answer.

The one she got, though, nearly made her heart stop.

"Because for three years I sat by and did absolutely _nothing_."

.

.

.

* * *

And here's chapter ten. I promised an Akashi X OC interaction, so there :D. I hope you enjoy it.

SilverSapphire34523 – I somewhat assumed that Kuroko won't know who Sei-chan is. After all, most of the GOMs call him Akashi and the only person who is calling him 'Sei-chan' is Reo. And if I let Kuroko noticed that they're talking about the same person, don't you think it will be too fast? ;P


	12. Chapter 11: Sorry

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Lying on her bed staring at the ceiling, Cassandra wished she'd known where Seijuro had stormed off to.

" _I know. For the last three years, I did nothing but satisfy myself. To win everything, I used every people that can be used until they're spent. I am completely aware of that."_

" _Seijuro, I–" said Cassandra, somberly._

" _I'll be back later," replied Seijuro in a low voice before heading away from the house and disappearing into the shadows._

She should've followed him. He was angry, she knew, and whenever Taiga walked away angry he always tended to do something stupid.

"But Seijuro's not Taiga," said Cassandra. It didn't ease the worry.

Clutching the pillow to her stomach, Cassandra's temper flared as she chucked the damn thing at the wall.

"Jerk!" she said in a harsh whisper, talking to herself. "How the hell was I supposed to know you actually had a heart?" Rolling onto her side, she mumbled sadly, "It's not like you ever showed it to me."

Rolling her eyes, Cassandra let out an annoyed sigh.

"Now I'm just being pathetic."

That was when she heard the front door slam shut.

Cassandra was off her bed the moment she heard the stairs creak and about to go into the hallway just as she saw the bathroom light flood in under her door.

Frowning, she eased her door open and peered around to see Seijuro's reflection in the bathroom mirror. His eyes went to hers—both looking at each other through the reflective glass—when she saw the blood.

Throwing her door open, Cassandra chastised, "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing," said Seijuro, as he turned the sink on and grabbed a rag. "Go back to bed."

Cassandra didn't listen as she came into the bathroom and took the rag from his hand. Opening the medicine cabinet, she grabbed the rubbing alcohol and dumped a generous amount on the rag before pressing it to Seijuro's bloody forehead.

When his face tensed slightly and he sucked in a hiss of air, Cassandra mumbled, "Sorry."

"I'm _fine_ ," said Seijuro as he tried to take the rag from Cassandra's hand. She slapped the limb away.

"No. You're bleeding," she said, lightly dabbing up the rest of the blood.

Seijuro let out an annoyed sigh.

"Would you stop whining," said Cassandra. "I'm just trying to help."

"Be careful, I might try and kill you," mumbled Seijuro.

Cassandra took in a sharp breath through her nose as she tensed. Lowering the rag, she replied, "I guess I sort of deserved that, but you have to look at from where I stand. I never see you. I don't know what you do all day. And you _threaten_ to kill me the last time we saw each other."

"That was a year and a half ago," said Seijuro.

Cassandra frowned before putting alcohol on a cotton ball and tries to clean the wound on Seijuro's forehead.

"Yeah, well, how am I supposed to know you didn't change for the worst?"

"Do you really believe that?" asked Seijuro.

"I think…" started Cassandra before letting out a long sigh, "I think you really are trying to do something good for the company."

There was a long pause before Seijuro said bluntly, "But?"

Cassandra looked him straight in the eye. "I heard what happened last winter cup."

Cassandra remembered Riko mentioned Akashi Seijuro when she told her Rakuzan will be the last team Seirin High will be facing. She was asking for some strategy how they can win against this team. She mentioned about the captain – Akashi, the way he beat the opposing team mercilessly. And she said one of players was his friend in Teiko.

However, Seijuro didn't win the winter cup.

"That couldn't have been easy to handle. Not after everything that you went through to be the one to…" Cassandra trailed off, the unspoken words lingering in the air: _You threw everything to win – you abandon your friends and even your teammates during the game._

Cassandra was surprised when Seijuro just let out a tired sigh.

"It was – Father was disappointed at me," he said, barely a whisper.

Cassandra's eyes snapped up to find his, but they were hidden beneath his bangs.

She didn't dare move, didn't dare take a breath. She'd never imagine Seijuro admitting something like that—to actually _talk_ about it.

He shook his head. Cassandra noticed the distant look in his eyes disappeared. He just seemed tired now. The kind of tired that didn't just involve one's body, but their entire being.

She knew he wasn't going to say any more on the matter.

Deciding to let it go, she attempted to break the tense mood by asking, "So, what exactly happened to your forehead?"

Seijuro looked at her, a frown on his lips, and was that a blush creeping up on his neck?

"I slapped a tree branch and it backfired," he replied.

Cassandra couldn't help it. She tried, of course, really she did, but the laughter won out.

Seijuro glared at her.

Forcing back the fit of giggles, she said, "So you're telling me you got beat by a tree?"

The laughter erupted from her lips again.

"Shut _up_ , Cassandra," said Seijuro as he walked past her towards his room.

"Wait, Seijuro," said Cassandra, smiling like an idiot, "you don't have to be embarrassed! I mean, just because a stationary object kicked your ass–"

"Goodnight, Cassandra," said Seijuro, sounding rather ticked before he shut his door with a loud bang.

Cassandra leaned across the bathroom doorway, her mood sobering when she realized what he just said.

For the first time she actually felt like she was living _with_ Seijuro and not just living in his house.

"Goodnight, Seijuro."

.

.

.

* * *

Another Akashi X OC moment! Akashi is somewhat OOC but I still hope you enjoy this chapter XD

SilverSapphire34523 – If you mean my storyline, this is after winter cup. The break before they turn Second year high school (I think I mentioned this on the prologue). But if it's the first time they met, it is first year middle school but Cassandra's studying in another school. That's the reason she did not know the GOMs personally.


	13. Chapter 12: Vacation

CHAPTER TWELVE

Cassandra could hardly remember a time she'd been so worn out. No, that wasn't true. She could remember perfectly—it was the last time she'd pulled a double shift at the company in England.

She was taught about probably the hardest technique a mountaineer needs to learn so her instructor needs to teach it over and over again.

She and Seijuro visited one of the oldest safe houses of Akashi's main state in Asahikawa. His father suggested that it can help them to bond and to know each other more. They need to stay there to talk to one of the landlord on the other side of the mountain. They need to buy the land to further broaden the Akashi state. She was here to check for the landscape and to help renovate the houses. And to make sure that she won't need to spend all of her time with Seijuro, she went with one of the workers to climb the mountains just to see how beautiful the sunset is, leaving Seijuro at their temporary home. _And they even set me up with him in one of the houses to make sure we're alone!_

It was suffice to say her mind and common sense was non-existent at that point.

Though, she supposed as she walked along the dark path back to Seijuro's house, she should be thankful she wasn't dead tired. She _was_ tired of course, but not the kind of mind numbing exhaustion that comes with virtually no sleep for a day. So when she was walking along the path, her mind taking in the eerie beauty of the fireflies flickering around the half-built shops and houses, Cassandra couldn't believe it when the ground beneath her fell away and she plummeted into a deep pit.

"What the hell?"

She groaned as she stood, absently brushing the dirt off herself. Her back was most definitely going to be sore in the morning.

Looking up, she saw the jagged edges of broken wood. That made her feel a little less stupid. It wasn't as if she simply walked right into a stupid hole. She squinted, trying to gauge the size and exactly what it was doing there when she noticed a few pipes by her feet. They were running the plumbing, she deduced, but who was the genius that decided to cover the hole with a flimsy little panel of wood!

Sighing, Cassandra quickly reigned in her temper. It wouldn't help to get all worked up at this point. Right now she had to climb out.

Standing on one of the pipes, Cassandra grabbed a makeshift handhold on the wall before starting to climb. She got about two steps up when the dirt crumbled and she slid back to the bottom.

"You've got to be kidding me!" shouted Cassandra. The dirt wasn't packed tight enough! Any root or rock lodged into the wall would just pull out under her weight. She searched for her bag, and she frowned when she saw the handle of her sling bag hanging from the pit's opening. _Now I cannot even use my phone! Damn it! And why the hell it's still snowing - it 's almost March!_

Kicking the wall in annoyance, a pile of dirt spilled out and got under her toes. Cassandra had to close her eyes lest she do something else to worsen the situation.

An hour later and a dozen or so more failed attempts at getting out—Cassandra had given up. Leaning against one of the pipes, she occupied herself by finding small rocks and throwing them over the edge of the pit.

She wished she were one of them.

Cassandra had no idea what time it was when she finally heard footsteps, but she really didn't care. She was just ecstatic that she would be getting out of the stupid pit.

"Hello?" she shouted. "Anyone–"

Before she could finish her sentence a spiky outline came over the edge and an all familiar voice said, "Cassandra."

"Damn," she muttered under her breath. _Why the hell did it have to be Seijuro?_

"Yeah," she said. "It's me."

"What are you doing?" asked Seijuro.

Cassandra frowned.

"What am I doing? What am I _doing?_ " she echoed incredulously. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I fell in this stupid pit and now I'm stuck!"

There was a pregnant pause, and well-timed croak of a toad, before Cassandra asked pathetically, "Can you help me?"

"Why?" he asked sarcastically. "Maybe this was all part of my plan to get rid of you, you know. Besides the fact that I need you to marry me to strengthen the bond of both of our companies.

Cassandra frowned. "Do not mock me right now! Besides, it makes perfect sense. You bring me here with a purpose. Give me a false sense of security and then one morning I just don't wake up! It's not like there aren't any other girls that won't fall under your feet to marry you!"

She heard Seijuro sigh—man did she want to punch him right now!—before disappearing only for him to bring a rope.

"But," said Seijuro, "we already know each other and it's pointless to search for someone I don't know. And you were trained by Frankenstein, meaning you're probably one of the best when it comes to architecture and engineering business. So it would be stupid of me to kill you and then have to find someone less adequate."

Cassandra looked at him apprehensively for a moment. "You just had to add the 'probably', didn't you? And here I thought I was finally going to get a compliment from you."

"Fine," said Seijuro, and Cassandra finally realized how funny he looked while frowning as she craned her neck up to look at him. "You're one of the best designers out there. Happy?"

Swallowing thickly, Cassandra _tried_ to retort, but failed miserably with her shaky voice. She started to climb while holding on the rope, "Maybe if you didn't sound so damn condescendin- Hey! Whoa! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Cassandra tried to grab Seijuro's wrists as he went to pick her up on her arms. She heard Seijuro sigh. "I'm not going to drop you," he said.

"I wasn't worried about that!" said Cassandra, the words flying out of her mouth before she had time to stop them. She wished they hadn't when she felt that she almost slides back down.

"Then what's your problem?" asked Seijuro. She could just make out the glare.

"I, well, it's just–" Cassandra panicked. "I don't know. It's just weird, okay?" _I just don't want you to touch me, can't you see!?_

"Okay," said Seijuro as he freed his hands and slipped his arms around Cassandra's armpit. "But I don't really care."

Before Cassandra could even yell at him, they were out of the pit and he was putting her back on her feet. She watched him stuff his hands in his pockets and stalk off. She could only wonder what the hell his problem was. Sighing, she jogged a bit to catch up with him.

"So," she said, trying to force conversation, "what time is it?"

"Almost two," said Seijuro.

"Two," said Cassandra, shocked. "As in two in the morning! What the hell is wrong with you, Seijuro! You left the house at five this morning. Do you realize how unhealthy that is?"

He shrugged. Cassandra let out an exasperated sigh.

"You really should take better care of yourself," she said.

"Like you even care," said Seijuro accusingly.

"And whose fault is that?" she said darkly. "The last time I checked, you threw any kindness I ever gave you back in my face. What was it you said? Oh right, you don't want me to look after you. Well guess what Seijuro, _wish granted_!"

Cassandra was glad they were at the house. Storming off, she threw the front door open and disappeared to her room. She could only hope things would return to how they had been during that first month. If she didn't see Seijuro again for the rest of the year, she would be grateful.

.

.

.

* * *

*Sigh* I tried my best, really… But I don't know if I did this chapter right. -_- I'm confused with Japan timeline and seasons, since I'm in the Philippines. But I know in some part of Japan, it still snows in late February and spring break.

To Animebaconlover - yes, Kagami already know Akashi although he doesn't know who Sei-chan is. I mean there's a lot of Japanese who have Sei as their nickname XD

Well, I still hope you guys will enjoy this.


	14. Chapter 13: Coffee

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Cassandra yawned as she went into the kitchen the next morning. She'd slept rather well despite how little she actually slept.

Grabbing a mug from the cupboard, she picked up the coffee pot and poured absolutely nothing.

"Wait," mumbled Cassandra groggily before she held the clear pot up to eye-level. She could see straight through it.

"What the…" she began to mutter. "Stupid Akashi. Stupid, _stupid_ mornings and why the hell is it so cold. All I want is some freaking coffee!"

Just as she was really getting into her little rant she heard the last stair creak. She turned, a frown slowly finding its way to her lips before Seijuro appeared in the kitchen doorway. Whether it was pent up frustration from last night or because of the fact that there was no damn coffee, Cassandra wasn't sure.

It was probably both.

Regardless, it didn't make the fact that she chucked the empty pot straight at Seijuro's head any less true. She barely noticed Seijuro's eyes widen before his hand shot out with startling reflexes and caught the projectile.

"You're insane," said Seijuro bluntly.

Cassandra just glared.

"I'm not talking to you," she said before turning away from him. She heard him walk towards her before turning on the sink. Her fingers were itching to curl into a fist and punch him in the face. He stepped around her to put the coffee pot in place and grabbed the ground coffee from the cabinet overhead.

Cassandra frowned as she watched him prepare the common household beverage. It was so _normal_ and not Seijuro-like.

"You make coffee," she said, as if it was the most startling realization ever.

Seijuro looked at her like she had five heads.

"You just figured this out?"

Cassandra shook her head. "No, I mean, you actually stand there and _make coffee_."

"Did you hit your head in that hole?" asked Seijuro.

"First," said Cassandra, "it was a _pit_. A very deep pit so don't cheapen it and second- wait, you know what, I'm still mad at you!"

She turned away from him before taking a seat at the kitchen table. She was annoyed when he took the seat across from her. She turned her head to the side, trying her best to avoid so much as acknowledging him.

She could _feel_ his stupid eyes on her. It was like something had crawled under her skin—nagging and relentless. The palm holding her chin up immediately smacked against the table as she whipped her head back to meet those god-forsaken eyes.

"What the hell are you even doing here!?"

"I forgot to set my alarm last night," he said simply and Cassandra was utterly confused at this.

"Since when do you need an alarm? You have the most freakishly accurate internal clock I've ever seen."

Absently, Cassandra remembered the time when she was at Akashi mansion for an overnight, Seijuro always been very early.

Seijuro merely shrugged. "People change."

"Why are you doing this, Seijuro?" she asked after a pregnant pause.

This distance between them, this anger and resentment she harbored for him ever since she saw him back at America was really starting to eat away at her. Not to mention every conversation they had seemed to leave her with more questions then she started with.

The whole situation just didn't make sense to her.

"You want help our company out of some sort of guilt? Fine, but why the hell did you bring _me_ here? With our history, you're just making it harder on yourself. Especially since there are dozens of other girls out there you could've asked. And don't pull that shit about how I was trained by Frankenstein and blah, blah, blah. You know as well as I do to bring someone up to that level it takes personal training. _Years_ , Seijuro."

"Why did _you_ agree to come?" countered Seijuro.

Cassandra looked at him, _really_ looked. It was the first time he'd ever looked so damn human with the relaxed look from his eyes and the slump to his shoulders. How can he managed to look so damn good in the morning!

"I needed to know you were okay, to see you again." Looking down at her lap, Cassandra added quietly, "You just pushed me away and I wasn't even able to say good-bye, Seijuro."

When he didn't speak, Cassandra glanced up at him. She sucked in a gasp of air through her nose as her chest felt tight. He didn't speak, barely made eye contact before getting up quietly and leaving the room. It wasn't until the door closed that Cassandra let out her breath.

Cassandra had no idea if she was seeing things, but the moment she met his eyes it was as if he was saying: _Our reasons aren't so different._

The coffee machine beeped.

.

.

.

* * *

And they are still in the mountains -_-

I still don't know how to start their life once Cassandra goes to Rakuzan. I wanted to let you guys know how they'd met each other on the past.

To Animebaconlover - Kagami is in US coz it is spring break :D and I cannot think of other reason hehe


	15. Chapter 14: Worried

CHAPTER 14

Cassandra was standing in the hallway staring at Seijuro's door. He wasn't home. It was one in the morning and he _still_ wasn't home.

After the incident in the class, Cassandra had laid awake thinking of her past; more specifically of her past with Seijuro. It left her with a sort of bittersweet taste in her mouth. Here she was, in Kyoto, living in Seijuro's house and she was wasting this time by _yelling_ at him. Did she feel guilty about it? No, of course not. Seijuro had hurt her, but at the same time he'd done nothing like that while she'd been here.

Should she just over-look their past and take the plunge at maybe being friends? After all, that was all she'd dreamt of for those first few years of his absence. Now, though, she couldn't get over the fear lurking in the pit of her stomach. Regardless of what she told herself, there was still that little part of her heart that loved Seijuro. It scared her to death to think if she let down her guard for two seconds around him that she could fall prey to the same heartbreak she'd been victim to as a girl.

She wouldn't be able to handle that.

All too soon her memories were of the past, of that night. Of the panic that had drawn her to confront him, of the feeling in her gut that told her he was going to disappear. The very idea of never being able to see Seijuro, to talk to him had nearly made her sick with grief.

The next morning, when she woke up knowing he wasn't in the house, wasn't with her it was much worse than she had imagined.

"Shit."

The memories of that first week without him—of those first few months had only given the panic slowly squeezing her chest a catalyst.

What if something happened? What if he was hurt or worse?

Turning on her heels, Cassandra retreated into her room and threw on some clothes. She didn't know what she wanted, whether to avoid getting close to Seijuro or just take a chance, but she did know this: Seijuro was never this late.

Running down the stairs two at a time, she'd just got her arm in her jacket as she slammed the door shut behind her and ran down the porch steps. She didn't know where she was going as she went to the main mansion and rang the doorbell.

"Yes, Cassandra-sama?", One of the butlers opened the door after a few seconds.

"Uhmm, is Seijuro there?"

"Oh! I suppose he is. Is he not in your house? Well, if he's not, he might be in his father's study room."

"Oh, I see thank you." Cassandra said.

It took her a little under ten minutes to find the three story building she was in. It didn't look much different from any others. Perhaps a bit bigger, but that was about it. She assumed it was somewhat like the Lukedonia Mansion—holding stacks upon stacks of paperwork.

Pushing through the front door, Cassandra walked through the hallway, nearly passing the stairs. Half way up someone turned down. She stopped, figuring it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Excuse me, is the study room somewhere on that floor?"

When the disgruntled man looked at her, his mood seemed to completely change. A toothy grin quickly split his face as his eyes seemed to light up with mischief.

"So _you're_ the girl. Quite the looker. An acquired taste, I guess, but you're pretty enough." Cassandra was about to yell at him when he beat her to it, "He's down the hall, your second left."

Deciding to ignore his previous comments, Cassandra nodded her head and mumbled a quick thanks before going up the rest of the stairways.

The door the man had directed her to, she noticed, was open. Cassandra was just about to walk up and knock, figuring she should at least try and be polite when she froze at the feminine voice.

"You know, Akashi-kun, you keep working like this and those hideous bags under your eyes are going to become permanent," she said.

"Go away, Mizuki," sighed Seijuro.

"Aw, don't be like that," said the woman. "Why don't you take a little break. I'm sure I can help you _relax_."

Cassandra's breath caught in her throat at the implication. Biting her lip, she leaned just a tad to get a look through the doorway. What she saw made her heart stop. Seijuro was leaning back in the chair behind his desk—glaring at a brunette. This, however, wasn't what bothered her. What bothered her was that the brunette was sitting on his desk, her feet propped up on either side of his legs on his chair.

The whole thing just seemed _wrong_.

Feeling a whole new fire that had absolutely nothing to do with her previous panic, Cassandra walked into the room before clearing her throat—a vicious glare aimed at the brunette.

"Hmmm?" hummed the brunette with her head tilted over her shoulder, she raised a curious brow before getting down from Seijuro's desk.

Slipping on her glasses, she frowned at Seijuro and said, "Well, if you're done wasting my time, I'm leaving."

Cassandra was a little shocked by the sudden change in demeanor as her eyes trailed after the brunette before drifting back to Seijuro.

"What the hell was that?" she asked accusingly.

When Seijuro raised a brow and smirked, she was mortified to realize what he found so amusing. She _actually_ sounded jealous, which she wasn't.

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't," said Cassandra flustered. "It's just a little, well, you're supposed to be working!"

Cassandra watched as Seijuro sighed, his eyes closing and all the teasing leaving his face.

"That's just how Mizuki is," he said, leaning forward and going back to the paperwork on his desk. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" Cassandra paused, wondering if she should lie, but that's when it hit her, "I was just worried. You're never gone this late."

Cassandra didn't want to be some outsider in Seijuro's life anymore. She was nervous, hell she was terrified, but he just looked so damn _tired_. Even more than that, he looked alone and she hated that. She hated that no matter what he does in his life, Seijuro seemed cursed to be lonely.

But it wasn't just about Seijuro, _she_ wanted this. Those few moments of panic that she may never see Seijuro again made her realize just how much she still cared for this stupid man before her. It made her realize just how much she could be throwing away if she didn't make the effort to get to know him again during this year.

Seijuro was staring at her, a slight furrow to his brow that made her feel a bit self-conscious.

Shifting her weight, she took the plunge.

"I used to help my father sometimes, so if you need any help…" There was a pause as Cassandra hastily added, "If you don't, that's fine. I just… I mean, I'm here."

Cassandra could only hope he understood she wasn't simply talking about this single moment.

She watched as Seijuro's face seemed to relax and an almost-there smile found his lips. He grabbed a stack of papers and sat them before the chair on the opposite side of his desk.

"Sort those."

Cassandra smiled before taking her seat. It didn't bother her that he didn't quite ask because that was Seijuro and for the first time since she got to Kyoto, Cassandra was glad to be there with her former best friend.


End file.
